Cor de pêssego
by Larme Delamort
Summary: O sabor de um pêssego não está na fruta em si. Está na memória de um sonho de criança, eterno e inalcançável. Está na satisfação de experimentar a vida que queria em cada mordida. [OneShot][ShounenAi][Yuki x Kyo]


**Cor de pêssego**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fruits Basket e seus personagens aqui utilizados pertencem a Natsuki Takaya. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos. **_**

* * *

** _

_Folhas, pétalas, poeira e sol dançavam suavemente, rodeavam Yuki, impulsionados pelo vento gentil. Parado, ele admirava aquela árvore única, singela, com frutos que ele nunca vira antes. _

_A atmosfera era fresca, confortável, segura. Yuki tinha a certeza de que, ali, nada poderia alcançá-los, nada poderia perturbá-los. Nada destruiria seus sonhos._

"_É alaranjado..."_

_Sua respiração estava calma, seu coração batia suavemente. O cenário parecia embaçado, exceto por aquela árvore. Ele podia vê-la com clareza e nitidez._

_Só percebera a chegada de outra pessoa quando ouviu:_

_- Você sabe o que é?_

_Virou-se; não se surpreendeu ao ver os cabelos laranja, olhos cor de carmim, intensos. Sorriu. Era bom ver aquela pessoa._

_- Não, mas tem uma cor igual ao seu cabelo. – Desviou o olhar novamente para o fruto desconhecido. – É uma cor linda. – Quase sem perceber, falou em voz alta._

_E não reparou na cabeça abaixada, no rosto corado, no embaraço de alguém que não está acostumado a receber elogios. Correndo até a árvore, Kyo apanhou um dos frutos; aproximou-se novamente, encarando Yuki:_

_- É um pêssego. – E entregou-lhe._

_E, de súbito, invadidos por uma angústia, os pequenos olhos violetas procuraram, ansiosamente, por trás do olhar caloroso e reconfortante, por trás do sorriso tímido e amistoso, algo que fosse real, que o prendesse àquele momento, que não o deixasse escapar._

_E, de novo, não encontrou; e, numa batida de coração, aquela realidade dissolveu-se._

E a claridade suavemente o envolveu, e o despertou.

Suspirou, meio frustrado, meio conformado. Demorou a abrir os olhos; era difícil acordar depois daquele sonho. Sempre fora. Em uma fração de segundo, aquela vida que esquecia durante a noite voltava e o forçava a levantar-se.

Tinha aquele sonho desde que era criança, desde a primeira vez em que encontrara Kyo. Rolou na cama e ficou de costas, encarando o teto. Sentia-se estranho. Uma angústia queria invadir seus pensamentos, mas encontrava uma barreira. Nunca entendera aquele sonho; mas sabia que, por alguma razão, ele era especial. Era mais nítido e real do que qualquer outro.

E sempre trazia consigo aquele sentimento, aquela sensação, de estar completo e vazio ao mesmo tempo.

Sentou-se na cama e olhou pela janela. Suspirou. O dia estava diferente. Surpresa. O dia sempre ficava diferente depois daquele sonho.

Não era um dia alegre ou triste, não era ensolarado ou nublado; não era animado ou depressivo, não era claro ou escuro. Nem mesmo conseguia definir se era bom ou ruim. Era simplesmente um dia neutro. Um dia que transmitia a sensação de paz.

Levantou-se e vestiu seu uniforme.

Descendo as escadas, Yuki franziu a testa; estranhou a falta de sons na casa. "Será que não tem ninguém? Ou será que ainda estão dormindo? Que horas são afinal?". Olhou pros lados, meio atordoado; nada de Tohru, Kyo ou Shigure.

Concluindo que os outros deveriam estar dormindo e que aquele era um dia estranho – afinal, _ele _acordara cedo – decidiu tomar logo o café da manhã, já que estava acordado.

Assim que entrou na cozinha, teve uma agradável surpresa. Um pêssego maduro, com suaves tons alaranjados, dentro da cesta de frutas em cima da mesa, pronto pra ser apreciado.

Yuki pegou-o, ainda com um leve ar de surpresa. Afinal, que ele soubesse, não era época de pêssegos. Na verdade, os pessegueiros ainda estavam começando a florir. "Coisas da natureza", pensou. Pegou uma faca, sentou-se à mesa e descascou o pêssego, com um certo cuidado e carinho, ainda que não admitisse.

E na primeira mordida, experimentando o maravilhoso sabor doce levemente azedo. Fechou os olhos, saboreando o momento e lembrando por que adorava tanto aquela fruta. Em sua mente, vieram imagens nítidas do sonho.

Kyo estendia-lhe um pêssego, de cor tão alaranjada quanto seus cabelos, sorrindo.

E Yuki sorria de volta.

**

* * *

N/A: **Sim, acabou, esse é o fim xD 

Eu adoro finais assim, que não parecem finais, meio misterioso (tá, também não ta assim tão misterioso xD).

Apesar de curta, foi bem difícil de escrever. Eu queria criar um clima de _sonho_, de algo _místico_, ou algo do tipo xD

Não sei se ficou bem como eu queria, mas ficou bom :)

Eu escrevi o sumário antes mesmo de começar a escrever a fic, e acabou sendo um resumo bem preciso da fic oo Ou pelo menos eu achei. Aliás, mais que um resumo: um complemento. Acho que alguém que não fosse entender a fic por si mesma, entenderá por causa do sumário xD

Ou assim eu espero :D

Se você leu, review! \o/

Delamort.

PS: Ah, sim. Escrita para o Desafio 140 temas do MDF (end. no perfil)


End file.
